


For Curiosity's Sake

by LuminescentScales



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentScales/pseuds/LuminescentScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a roleplay idea my friends and I developed some time ago, in which we give our own rendering and spin on how the human and elf met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The elf paced back and forth within the confines of the small cage, visibly annoyed as she touched the lump at the back of her head. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, only to be brushed back with the motion of her walk as she changed directions. She stopped, leaning against one of the bars, studying the guards in the room. They didn’t look like much, she thought, just another bunch of humans dressed up in questionable outfits banning together to cause mayhem. The two nearest her mumbled amongst themselves, eyeing her every now and then before continuing their small discussion. 

The door flung open, slamming back against the wall and startling the guards who gave a slight jump. They seemed frightened, shrinking back and trying to make themselves look smaller as another human, whom she assumed was their boss, approached the cage. 

“What’s the problem here, then?” 

“S-sir!’, one of the guards nearest the door spoke up in a shaky voice, “We caught this...elf, while we were on land. She put up quite a fight, even knocked out a few of our men when we tried to capture her. She’s been threatening us and trying to escape for a while now.” 

She narrowed her eyes at the guard as he spoke, saying the word elf as if it were some sort of derogatory term, as if it were an uncommon oddity that belong somewhere on display. He noticed her stare and swallowed hard, stepping back further into the shadows to escape her presence. 

The elf girl turned to glance at the human before her, admitting to herself that, unlike the rest, he sported a strong character that commanded respect. Scars decorated his tanned face, a scarred cut on both his cheek and right above his eyebrow. Rather than a normal human arm, she noticed he had a series of wires connecting to some sort of core- the palm of his hand she guessed- that extended into blades which she assumed were his fingers. His piercing eyes were the color of molten gold, and she felt strange as they stopped on her after scanning the entirety of the room. They widened in surprise, whether in terror or recognition she did not know. When he spoke his voice was hushed, as if what he said brought some sort of curse along with it. 

“S-Seris…? H-how…? Is that really you? I thought you were….” 

The elf took a shake step backwards as he advanced forward, clasping her hand around the metal bar behind her for comfort. He looked at her with such tenderness and affection that she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. 

“W-who? I think you must have me confused with someone else. M-my name is Rena.” 

“Rena?...But you look just like….” 

Just like that, all emotion drained from his eyes, his cold and imposing demeanor back in place. “Oh,” was all that he said as he waved his hand at one of the nearby guards to release her. He apologized for the incompetence of his men, scolding them gravely sounding like an annoyed parent before he turned to leave. 

Rena looked on after him, her cheeks still a soft pink shade, wondering what that entire scene had been about. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood alongside one of the crew members who gave her an odd glance. 

“…so, can you perhaps tell me…..Who is Seris?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“I…I don’t think I should be the one telling you that, ma’am. I think it’d be best if you asked him yourself.” 

The elf nodded, straying away from the room she’d been kept in heading in no particular direction. Despite the numerous guards and soldiers littering the ship, the halls she now wandered were strangely deserted and unnervingly quiet, even more so to her heightened senses. She strolled along, the overbearing silence feeling almost like a tangible pressure on her shoulders, until an as almost inaudible noise caught her attention. Rena carefully approached one of the doors, running her fingers gently over the claw marks embedded deep within the wooden surface. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened intently for the sound again. She pressed on it slightly, opening it enough for her slick form to slither through. 

Darkness consumed the majority of the room, the ripped drapes barely hanging from the window the only source of light in the area. She stood at the edge of the bed, folding her arms behind her back as she inched forward to get a closer look at the human. His eyes were closed, but he still occasionally moved- or was it more of a sudden jerk? – as if fighting some invisible force. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, at the nape of his neck, and decorated his tan chest contrasting against the scars there. A small yelp escaped his throat as he sat upright, eyes wide open, gasping for breath, his hand instinctively reaching out towards some unseen person. 

He sighed, running his Nasod arm through his hair before taking notice of the elf frozen inches away from where his outstretched hand had reached. He raised his eyebrow at her, “You’re still here? What are you doing in my room?” 

She mumbled something or other about wanting to ask him a question awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her skirt, preferring to fix her eyes on the ground rather than look at him. 

“You wanted to ask me something? ….Well?” 

“Who…Who is Seris? She must have been somebody important to you with the reaction you had…” 

“Seris? Well…,”- a sad smile crossed his lips, his eyes becoming blurry with what she thought were tears-“, She was my entire world. She was the one person in the world I trusted more than I do myself…It’s strange how much you look like her.” 

Rena could feel the color burning her cheeks, a sensation that she was trespassing building up in the back of her mind. “She sounds like an amazing person…what happened to her?” 

“….” 

“….What were you doing just then? You looked like you were in pain.” 

“You mean the nightmares?” 

“The…what?”, she tilted her head to the side, giving him an odd look. 

“Nightmares? They’re what happens when you have a bad dream?” 

Seeing her confused expression he patted the spot next to him on the bed, shuffling around to lean back against the wall. Rena sat down at the edge of the bed, following his example and similarly leaning against the wall. 

“Does your kind not dream?”, he asked taking a quick glance at her pointy ears. 

“My kind and yours could not be more different than the night is to the day. We do not require any sort of sleep to survive, it is enough for us to simply rest our bodies for a couple of minutes before continuing.” 

“Are you at least capable of sleeping?” 

“I believe so, though we are trained from a young age to avoid it so that by the time we reach adolescence we’re immune to its calling.” 

He felt tempted to ask about how elves aged, she looked to be about his age although he was almost sure she’d been alive long before he was even thought of. Instead he gave her a smug little grin and continued, “But don’t your children have dreams?” 

“My kind is immortal, and we don’t spend our time waging unnecessary war against each other. We’ve no immediate need to bear children.” Her lips pulled down into a small frown as she said it, the first one he’d seen distort her pretty features. 

“Then how exactly do elves spend their time if they’re not trying to look for someone to spend their lives with and have kids?”, he teased poking her cheek softly with his normal hand. 

“We train,” she shrugged. “We do not require much interaction amongst ourselves, unless it is for combat or mission scenarios. Some of us do find others to spend time with, but there’s no need for children, or dreaming…. They begin training you to be a soldier as soon as you’re able to walk and hold a weapon. No emotions, no attachments, just follow orders and protect the village and the Elders. If you show any signs of disobedience, then you’re punished until they condition the behavior out of you.” 

He took note of the saddened tone her voice carried, the way she almost instinctively flinched at the word punishment, and the faraway gaze that had taken over her cheery disposition. “What about you?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you don’t seem anything like that.” 

“…well,” she slid over leaning her head against his shoulder, a motion which sparked a pink tone in his cheeks, “I’m not like them.” 

“A-and why not?” 

“…I was the last elven child born. I used to love dreaming….and they thought I was a threat to their order because I proved myself to be different. I can barely remember what it’s like now….” She cleared her throat, pulling away from him and straightening out the ruffles in her skirt. “May I try something? To help you with your nightmares I mean.” 

He nodded giving her a strange look, he’d tried everything before and they always came back to haunt him. There wasn’t a single night where he wouldn’t wake up, panting and covered in sweat, his head pounding so ferociously he bit down on his pillow to muffle his groan. He had little hope that the small elf- for she was rather short for an elf- sitting next to him could help, but he decided to humor her nonetheless. 

“Lay down with your head in my lap.” 

Raven hesitated a bit, giving her an awkward glance to which she responded by nodding her head. He adjusted himself, laying his head down on her lap finding himself surprised at how soft and natural it felt. She ran her fingers through his spiked hair and bent down, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“W-what was…?” 

“A spell, it’s what my mother used to do when I had nightmares,” she smiled sweetly leaning her head back against the cold of the wall. 

His words failing him, Raven simply nodded as his cheeks turned crimson. He tried to bury his face against the side of her thigh, strangely finding it easier to fall asleep with the calm that her presence brought. She smiled quietly to herself, feeling the slow relaxed breathing of his chest with a rhythmic up and down movement. She closed her eyes and began to doze off…. 


End file.
